dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempus Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Tempus Paragon A Tempus paragon is a wise nomad, a titan in the mist, and a traveler from beyond the horizon. A Tempus paragon is to a Tempus as a saint is to the average man. They rise up amongst their people as saviors, leaders, and prophets, leading them through the wastes, to food, to new worlds. Tempus paragons are true bastions of unending patience and limitless wisdom in this universe. Making a Tempus Paragon Tempus Paragons are bastions of defense, guidance, and wisdom, who can stand against even the most unrelenting force, and stand their ground, never once flinching, never once faltering. They can spot enemies hiding in the shadows with ease and let their friends know without ever saying a word, withstand even the most intense storms without thinking twice, and shrug off terrible effects as though they knew they were coming. These facts tend to drive a Tempus paragon into becoming a leader, a defender, a savior, almost all the time. Abilities: The most important ability score to a Tempus paragon is Wisdom, for they need it to best focus their defenses. Past that comes Dexterity, Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Charisma, all for different reasons. Some to help defend the Tempus paragon himself, some to help him guide his people better. Races: Tempus only. Alignment: Any. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Tempus Paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Tempus paragon is proficient with all simple and martial weapons but with no armor, though they are proficient with shields (not including tower shields). : A Tempus paragon is a nonpareil of everlasting patience, and he is able to simply weather even the most brutal attacks because of this. A Tempus paragon can, a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier, take 10 on a Will save. (Ex): A Tempus paragon is accustom to wandering in the shadows, and leading his people to safety. At first level, a Tempus paragon's darkvision doubles in range. In addition, the DC for any spot or listen checks the Tempus paragon makes is divided by two. (Ex): A Tempus paragon is a being who can withstand the most terrible heat, and the harshest cold of space. At second level a Tempus paragon is considered always under the effect of an endure elements spell. (Ex): At second level, a Tempus paragon gains the ability to communicate telepathically with any other creature within 100 feet of him. (Ex): A Tempus paragon barely ever needs to eat or drink, and can survive for a seeming eternity. A Tempus paragon can survive without water for 1 year plus a number of extra years equal to his Constitution score (not modifier). Additionally, a Tempus paragon can go without food for a number of years equal to 3 × his Constitution score (not modifier). Also, if a Tempus paragon finds the need to begin making Constitution checks to resist starvation, he only needs to do so once every five hours, instead of every hour. See Starvation and Thirst for more details. (Ex): At third level, a Tempus paragon’s Wisdom score increases by 2 points. : At third level a Tempus paragon reaches a point where he truly embodies the power of his lost race, and can actually lead them out of the dust and the darkness at long last. At this point, the Tempus paragon loses the xenoblooded subtype, and aquires the xenotheric subtype, gains a bio-energy pool, and is permitted to take xenotheric feats. Additionally, they gain immunity to poison, fatigue, polymorphing, petrification and form-altering effects as well as resistance to acid 10 and electricity 10. As normal they do not possess an extraplanar or native subtype. Campaign Information Playing a Tempus Paragon Religion: The Tempus have lost what religion they originally had, and this gives a Tempus paragon no real ties to a particular religion. Though, they often find themselves gravitating towards deities of travel and order, or of wisdom and stoicism, should they find a need for religion. This, combined with their endless patience, usually lead them to being very devoted and steady worshippers. Other Classes: Tempus paragons can understand any point of veiw, and can sympathise with any creature, given they have enough time, and with their lifespan, they have enough time. A Tempus paragon can discuss things they experienced first hand with the historians, and the most learned of scholars. At the same time, they can understand the simplistic ways of the traveller and the rogue. Combat: Tempus Paragons are a strange type of defender, who can defend against unusual things with startling consistancy. They can withstand mental attacks with an inexorability that is impossible to find in this world, and see the invisible shadows that would otherwise snuff them out before they could react. Advancement: A thousand avenues of advancement are open to a Tempus Paragon, from that of the sage, to that of the warrior. Though, Tempus Paragons tend to be drawn mostly towards paths that utilize Wisdom score, and to paths that make use of their Strength and Constitution scores. Of course, a Tempus paragon is rarely ever drawn to paths that have a heavy reliance on Dexterity. Tempus Paragons in the World Most often, Tempus paragons are wanderers, guides, gaurdians, and saviors of their kind before all else. Tempus paragons tend to be relentless and infinitely patience in their mannerisms, able to outlast virtually anything and everything in this world, even outliving deities in their time. Tempus paragons are truly bastions of protection in even the harshest worlds. Daily Life: The daily life of a Tempus paragon can take them anywhere, from the blistering heat of a glass desert, to the empty cold of an endless winter. Though, no matter where they are taken, they can survive. A Tempus paragon who chooses to be a gaurdian of his people usually tends to go where he is needed most, and do what is most beneficial of his kind. Notables: Unren Pendara, Male Tempus Paragon: the last Tempus to actually have witnessed the death of their homeworld. Oneno Vivasan, Female Tempus Paragon: said to have stood within the maw of the realm of true death itself, and stood her ground. Newawe Hearteras, Male Tempus Paragon: first Tempus to actually find a home on another world. Organizations: Tempus, on their home world, wander in groups that can contain numbers of ranging from twenty to two hundred, and are almost always led by a Tempus paragon. These groups are often reffered to as 'Solum' or 'caravans', and rarely ever stop moving, regardless of what may lay before them or behind them. NPC Reactions: Tempus paragons, in the eyes of most races, are exceedingly unusual creatures. Their endurance is a thousand times greater than that of another creature, they tower above almost all civilized races, and their body looks as though it is made of dust. Those who know of Tempus paragons though, know they can withstand much, and will usually protect their people with a resoluteness that is almost not understandable. Tempus Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (the planes) can research Tempus paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Tempus Paragons in the Game Tempus paragons are capable of surviving almost anywhere, from an endless desert of ice that is swept with bone chilling winds, to the slopes of an erupting volcano. This fact tends to lend them to being in places that others might not be able to survive in, and them being exceedingly difficult to reach. Though, there are the occasional Tempus paragons who actively seek out other beings, for whatever reason they may have. Adaptation: The Tempus paragon class can be adjusted to fit any grand scheme within a campaign. For example, in a campaign where there is no 'cosmology', and only other plains of existance, Tempus paragons could be leading their people out from an extradimensional array of catacombs, that they were trapped in untold aeons ago. Or, in case of the universe being younger than the average Tempus, the Tempus could very easily have been trapped in a room that had a non-linear progression of time, allowing them to age past what they normally would be capable of aging past. Sample Encounter: Olous Valeron grew up in a cold, empty world. Wandering through the endless aeons and featureless deserts of dust in the dark, following behind his parents, and listening to their words of endless wisdom as they walked. In Olouses long life, he saw the sky change a thousand times, from a spattering of endless stars, to the purple and red streaks of a glorious nebulea as they passed underneath it, and he always wanted to reach out and grab those wonderful lights, no matter how old he was. He eventually reached the age that he could rise as a leader, and he did, beginning to guide those who he had known for infinite aeons through the dust. He still wished to reach out and grab those lights high above him though, and always starred at them while he walked. One day though, while Olous walked, he saw something glint on the edge of the horizon. He immediately began leading his people towards that glinting light, and when he reached it, he was dumbstruck. For he beheld something that he had only ever heard about from his parents when they spoke of stories their parents had told them. He looked upon a relic from ancient times, a monolith of cold stone and metal. He looked upon a way to grab the stars. Olous and his people entered this monolith then, and have since came to this world, where they are to this day, choosing to wander across this world, instead of settling down. EL 11: ---- Category:Good BAB Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class